Tempête sous un crâne roux
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Bill Weasley, l'aîné d'une grande fratrie, briseur de sorts réputé, mec "cool", époux d'une vélane, bon père de famille... Oui, mais lui, il en dit quoi, de tout ça ? Recueil d'OS
1. Juste un peu plus loin

Cet OS comme les suivants a été écrit lors de la 17° Nuit organisée par le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris), sur le thème « **faim** ».

Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Juste un peu plus loin<strong>

Le Terrier était petit, si petit. Trop petit pour sept enfants et leurs animaux et leurs parents. Surtout avec les jumeaux et leurs cris et leurs jeux et leurs expériences. Du haut de ses onze ans, Bill voyait le monde s'ouvrir devant lui avec les grandes portes de Poudlard. Malgré les embrassements de sa mère sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, malgré la petite appréhension qui l'avait pris en descendant du train, il avait été le premier à suivre Hagrid, le premier à monter dans une barque… Et le premier à découvrir, émerveillé, le château sur le lac et la forêt qui l'environnait. Tant de choses à découvrir !

En sept ans, Poudlard avait eu le temps de devenir trop petit à son tour. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait des salles qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir fait le tour des choses intéressantes du château. Il connaissait la plupart des sorciers de son âge, et les trouvait peu ou plus intéressants – sauf ses amis, bien sûr, mais ceux-là, il les connaissait depuis si longtemps déjà. La forêt, moui, il y avait vu des licornes et y avait embrassé des filles. Les cachots étaient glaciaux, la Tour d'Astronomie beaucoup moins impressionnante qu'à son arrivée, tout comme le ciel magique de la Grande Salle… Alors il était temps de partir.

Devant lui s'offrait le monde extérieur, loin de Poudlard et de sa protection obsolète. Les études, l'âge adulte, l'Angleterre toute entière.

Mais le pays lui-même n'y avait pas suffit. Sur les bancs de l'Université Magique, il avait retrouvé les mêmes têtes qu'à Poudlard, et à la maison, sa mère et sa sollicitude et ses questions. Pourquoi rester ? Le monde est si vaste.

Et il était parti : l'Egypte, enfin, le monde, grand, beau, étrange, dépaysant… Loin, enfin seul, enfin indépendant, enfin juste lui. Avec un boulot pas facile, mais toujours changeant, qui lui apprenait des choses tous les jours sur la magie. Attention, précision, remise en question, voilà les mots qui étaient devenus le centre de sa vie. Impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, Bill qui avait toujours regardé au loin était enfin à sa place.

Enfin rassasié.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, assez pour me laisser une petite trace de votre passage !<p> 


	2. kaleidoscope

Cet OS a été écrit lors de la 17° Nuit organisée par le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris), sur le thème « **inspiration** ».

Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaléidoscope<strong>

Inspire.

Bill a connu la guerre, lors de ses toutes premières années. Bien sûr, il était petit, et les souvenirs sont flous. Mais il se souvient de ses deux oncles, qui ne sont plus venus, et de sa mère qui pleurait. Et cachait ses larmes quand il arrivait, rapidement suivit par Charlie. Il se souvient de dîner où elle oubliait de les servir, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge magique, jusqu'à ce que Papa rentre. Il se souvient des conversations des adultes et parfois des cris.

Inspire.

La fin de la guerre a presque coïncidé avec son entrée à Poudlard. Il se souvient des cris de joie dans la Grande Salle, il se souvient ne pas trop avoir compris ce que disaient les grands autour de lui. Il se souvient du sourire de sa mère. Il se souvient des silences, encore, quand Ginny a demandé qui étaient ces messieurs qui souriaient dans l'album photo de la famille.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de son arrivée en Egypte, des adieux de sa mère, et du sable et de la chaleur et de la poussière. Il se souvient du sourire de ce gamin qu'il croisait tous les jours, et qui lui demandait en riant pourquoi il pouvait bien avoir besoin d'une baguette pour faire de la magie. Avant de claquer des doigts pour créer une flamme, les yeux illuminés.

Inspire.

Il se souvient avec acuité de la main de Kripsec dans la sienne, au sommet de cette pyramide. Le chausse-trappe, le dernier chausse-trappe, celui qu'il n'a pas vu. Le dernier, évidemment. Du moins, ça l'aurait été sans Kripsec qui l'avait rattrapé, lui, et hissé lentement à l'abri, en sécurité, avant de marmonner que décidément, les humains n'étaient bons à rien. Le cœur battant, Bill s'était contenté d'acquiescer.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de leurs sourires à tous, l'été où ils sont venus le voir. Fred et George et leurs bêtises, leurs poursuites à travers les couloirs de la pyramide de Keops. Percy, sentencieux, l'interrogeant sur l'approche de la magie des arabes. Ron, toujours silencieux, le regardant avec admiration – et parlant de Poudlard et de son grand ami Harry Potter. Ginny, excitée, suivant les jumeaux, posant mille questions, voulant tout savoir sur tout. Et les parents, souriants, rouges, heureux…

Inspire.

Il se souvient de la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, de la main glacée qui lui a broyé les entrailles quand il a compris ce qu'il regardait alors qu'il venait de passer une journée si sympathique avec sa famille. Il se souvient des rires des Mangemorts et du bruit de leurs capes sur le sol. Il se souvient des sorts qui fusaient dans la nuit, éclairant des scènes parfois tragiques, parfois comiques, presque, dans l'absurdité de leur réalité. Il se souvient avoir pensé que ça ne pouvait être vrai. Qu'il rêvait forcément.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de ses retrouvailles avec Poudlard, tant d'années après l'avoir quitté. Pourtant le château est demeuré inchangé, à la pierre près. Il se souvient de l'inquiétude d'Harry qu'il a trouvé si touchante, il se souvient de la jolie blonde dans la salle, il se souvient des remarques soucieuses de sa mère, il se souvient de la voix de Dumbledore qui annonce que la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi a commencé.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de ses parents qui lui ont dit que Tu-Sais-Qui était revenu. Il se souvient de son choix, immédiat, de rentrer en Angleterre et de s'impliquer. Il se souvient du regard de sa mère, de sa terreur apparente. Il se souvient de Ron qui veut savoir ce qui se passe. Il se souvient des jumeaux qui réclament une place, un rôle dans l'action. Il se souvient des journaux qui annoncent que Dumbledore est fou, qu'Harry est déséquilibré, et que sa famille est aveugle. Il se souvient de Percy.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de l'accent de la jolie blonde, de son faux air timide, et des premiers cours d'anglais qu'il lui a donné devant une bière. Il se souvient de son rire de gorge et de ses mouvements de ses cheveux. Il se souvient du goût alcoolisé de ses lèvres et de son sourire. Il se souvient de son corps dans ses bras, de ses baisers sur son torse, son cou, son visage, ses lèvres. Il se souvient de ses murmures dans une langue étrange – et qu'il se fichait bien de comprendre.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de sa première mission pour l'ordre, de son cœur battant dans sa poitrine en suivant ce Mangemort dans la rue. Il se souvient de sa première garde devant le département des Mystères. Il se souvient des réunions qui n'en finissent plus et de la certitude que Dumbledore ne leur dit pas tout. A aucun d'eux il ne dit tout. Il se souvient avoir pensé que le vieux directeur à probablement raison – et qu'ils ont de la chance qu'il soit dans leur camp.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de la lassitude, de ses soirs où il rentrait et se demandait si tout ça en valait la peine. Il se souvient du sourire de Fleur quand il lui demande de l'épouser malgré la guerre, malgré la peur, malgré les morts. Il se souvient de son rire et du visage de sa mère. Il se souvient qu'il s'en fiche.

Inspire.

Il se souvient de la demande de Dumbledore de venir s'occuper du château, ce soir-là. Il doit partir en mission mais n'a donné aucun détail. Il se souvient avoir souhaité que Fleur ne vienne pas – sans oser le lui demander, sachant qu'elle aurait refusé. Il se souvient des rondes dans les couloirs. Il se souvient qu'elle parlait du mariage et du nombre d'invités et des plats qu'elle souhaitait manger.

Inspire.

Il se souvient du cri à sa gauche, de s'être retourné – trop tard.

Inspire.

Je t'interdis de me laisser.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà ! C'est un peu plus long, et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !<p> 


	3. question de perspective

Cet OS comme les précédents a été écrit lors de la 17° Nuit organisée par le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris), sur le thème « **détail** ».

Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Question de perspective<strong>

S'il y avait bien une chose que Bill avait apprise en étant Briseur de Sorts, c'était à faire attention aux détails. La moindre erreur pouvait être fâcheuse, voire fatale. Les incantations devaient être toutes récitées dans l'ordre et avec application, les potions réalisées avec grand soin, les runes tracées avec précision, et les conseils suivis. Quand une pyramide était réputée maudite, c'était souvent exact. Et il y avait souvent plusieurs sens dans une formulation : comprendre le bon était justement une question de détail. Celui qui clochait faisait très souvent la différence, et ne pouvait être ignoré.

Cette habitude d'observation, ce soin des détails, Bill l'avait peu à peu appliqué jusque dans sa vie courante. Phénomène classique de déformation professionnelle, avait commenté son supérieur avec un sourire moqueur. Bill avait haussé les épaules et continué à chercher la dent de serpent qui irait parfaitement avec sa boucle d'oreille.

De toute façon, l'attention aux détails, c'était bien pratique. Sans ça, pas sûr qu'il aurait reconnu la jolie Française qui avait participé au Tournoi quand elle était arrivée à Gringotts quelques mois plus tard. Du coup, c'était lui qui lui avait fait visiter les lieux – et qui avait hérité de sa formation. Le genre d'aubaine qui ne se présente pas si souvent que ça.

Avec elle – comme avec toutes les autres filles, Bill l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps – les détails aussi avaient leur importance. Mais pas toujours ceux qu'il aurait cru. Par exemple, il savait très bien que se souvenir de son anniversaire était important. Mais pas que lui demander si elle voulait passer noël avec ses parents à lui l'était tant que ça. En revanche, il avait pensé que ses cicatrices et l'attaque de Greyback étaient un détail à prendre en compte, mais pas elle, visiblement.

Non, décidément, lui et Fleur avaient une définition différente du détail et de son importance.

Surtout quand, une semaine après la rentrée à Poudlard de Dominique, il apprit qu'elle était allée à Serpentard. Et que sa mère le savait depuis le premier soir.

- Mais enfin, Bill, c'est un détail, ça !

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un pour consoler Bill et lui expliquer à quel point Serpentard, c'est cool ? :p<p> 


	4. Il court il court, le Gryffon

Cet OS comme les précédents a été écrit lors de la 17° Nuit organisée par le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris), sur le thème « **course** ».

Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

Bon, après un gros quart d'heure d'hésitations et de recherche d'une autre idée… On change un peu de genre… En espérant que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p><strong>Il court il court, le Gryffon<br>**

- Bill, qu'est-ce tu fous ? On va se faire chopper !

Avec un grognement, le jeune Weasley raffermit sa prise sur le sac qui lui battait le dos et accéléra l'allure pour rejoindre Connington.

Ils avançaient aussi rapidement que possible en frôlant les murs, s'arrêtant brusquement à chaque embranchement. La nuit, ajoutée à la région du château dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, augmentait leurs chances de tomber sur un professeur en maraude.

Les choses, pourtant, semblaient se dérouler à merveille jusqu'à présent, et pour un peu, Bill se serait détendu. Ils avaient réussi à sortir de la Salle Commune sans attirer l'attention de leur préfet, puis ils avaient accompli l'exploit de descendre le Grand Escalier jusqu'au niveau de la Grande Salle sans se faire repérer, pas même par Peeves ! Cet espèce de sale fouine d'esprit frappeur rôdait pourtant souvent de ce côté-là, espérant créer des problèmes – aux élèves ou à Rusard, peu lui importait.

De là, ils avaient descendu l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, et s'étaient retrouvé sans difficulté devant celui qui abritait les cours du professeur Rogue. Mais à partir de ce cachot, les choses se compliquaient… Et malgré toutes ses assurances, Bill n'était pas sûr du tout que Connington savait où il allait.

- Hé, dis, Jon ? On est pas déjà passé devant cette armure ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Non, répondit son ami après un bref regard. Enfin, pas devant celle-là précisément. Je crois.

Devant l'air dubitatif du roux, il se hâta d'ajouter :

- Nan mais on est pas loin. Je t'assure. Encore deux ou trois couloirs, et…

- Deux, ou trois ?

- Ben…

- Bon sang, Jon, ça fait une heure qu'on se balade. Et c'est lourd, je te signale, chuchota-t-il furieusement en montrant le sac.

- Oh, c'est bon, t'as qu'à me le passer, si t'es pas content.

- C'est pas ça, mais…

Ils se turent brusquement. Tout à leur dispute, ils n'avaient pas fait attention, mais c'étaient définitivement des bruits de pas qui venaient de retentir. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de faire demi-tour aussi prudemment que possible malgré l'urgence.

Ils avaient atteint le bout du couloir lorsque la voix du Professeur Rogue retentit.

- Vous deux ! Arrêtez-vous !

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans plus se soucier de faire du bruit, s'attirant des jurons que Bill n'aurait jamais osé répéter devant sa mère. Rapidement, les bruits de pas augmentèrent derrière eux et ils en déduisirent que quelqu'un d'autre avait dû se joindre au professeur de Potions – hélas.

Au moment où Bill allait se jeter dans le couloir de droite qui les mènerait vers l'escalier qui menait à leur Tour, Jon se jeta à gauche. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Bill le suivit, désorienté. Mais où donc ce diable d'Irlandais le menait-il ?

Visiblement… Il ne le savait pas non plus. Bill jura. Pourquoi, par Circé, pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ? Jon avait pourtant montré à maintes reprises qu'il avait le sens de l'orientation d'une truite. Aveugle.

A l'embranchement suivant, il agrippa la robe de son ami et le tira dans la bonne direction. En quelques minutes ils atteignirent l'escalier, le montèrent ventre à terre, et Bill les précipita dans le placard qui se trouvait dans le Hall juste quand leurs poursuivants y entraient. Le jeune Weasley plaqua son ami contre le fond du placard, lui intiment impérieusement le silence.

Après quelques minutes de disputes, Rogue et l'autre (le professeur de Runes, soupçonnait Bill) se séparèrent pour continuer leur recherche. Bill soupira de soulagement. La voix était libre, ils l'avaient échappé belle…

Tout près de lui, Jon reprenait sa respiration.

- Bill, faut que je te dise un truc…

Un peu trop près.

Oh, non…

* * *

><p>Hem... Bon, d'accord, l'action et moi, c'est pas forcément ça... Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?<p> 


	5. Partir, c'est mourir un peu

Je reprends ce recueil pour la 19° Nuit organisée par le Forum Francophone (lien sur mon profil et dans mes favoris). Cet OS est sur le thème « **étranger** ».

Bien sûr, les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR.

Ouah, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit autant sur un OS d'une Nuit... J'imagine que vous comprendrez pourquoi celui-ci m'a inspirée.

* * *

><p><strong>Partir c'est mourir un peu<strong>

En Egypte, Bill avait assez rapidement compris qui il était.

Un anglais.

Etonnant, non ? Chez lui, dans sa brumeuse et froide Grande Bretagne, il avait souvent soupiré après les plages blanches, le soleil et les températures du Brésil, que lui racontait son correspondant. En face de son ami Jon qui souriait toujours sous la pluie et trouvait qu'il faisait beau quand il n'avait plu qu'une fois dans la journée, il lui était arrivé de se sentir en décalage – et de souhaiter partir, ardemment, loin et vite.

Et il était parti, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un baiser distrait à sa mère. Il partait, enfin, le monde s'ouvrait, il allait à la découverte.

Et ce qu'il avait vu, là-bas, avait dépassé son imagination. Ca avait commencé par la chaleur qui lui avait sauté à la gorge lorsqu'il était arrivé sur l'aire de portoloins du Caire. Une chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais connu, lui, le petit anglais, et un soleil qui tapait plus fort que jamais. La poussière en suspension dans l'air, dont il sentait le goût au fond de ses narines et la sensation sur ses bras nus. La chaleur un peu suffocante, pas humide mais si, quand même, forte, qui lui avait fait enlever sur le champ son écharpe et essuyer son front, déjà ruisselant.

Les sons, ensuite. Tous les sons, si loin de ceux de son enfance. Son enfance verte et bruyante, chaleureuse, dans la campagne anglaise et le champ à dégnomer régulièrement. Poudlard et ses éternels bruits de discussions, de confidences et de disputes, et le bruit du vent… Le Caire avait le bruit des voitures, des klaxons, de la vie trop bruyante, des enfants partout… Le Caire avait le bruit d'une ville moldue. Mais pas de Londres.

Bill connaissait peu Londres. Il y avait passé quelques mois au tout début de sa formation et de son poste à Gringotts, mais Londres avait le bruit de la civilisation. Les voitures ne klaxonnaient pas, et les gens marchaient vite dans les rues. Puis, Bill avait surtout passé son temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais au Caire, il n'y avait pas de rue sorcière cachée aux Moldus. Les bâtiments étaient cachés, les boutiques camouflaient leur véritable activité, mais tout était là, sous les yeux des passants quels qu'ils soient. Et Bill avait trouvé un appartement au-dessus d'un marchand d'épices et vivait avec le bruit de la rue. Des klaxons. Des enfants qui jouent et qui pleurent et qui mendient, des femmes qui s'interpellent en arabe.

L'arabe, Merlin ! Cette langue rauque et gutturale, Bill ne l'avait jamais entendue. A Gringotts, les gobelins parlaient anglais, et ils lui avaient rapidement trouvé un interprète. Mais Bill ne pouvait s'en satisfaire et avait entrepris son apprentissage. Au fur à et mesure des leçons, il avait été charmé par la poésie, le charme, la douceur même, parfois, des mots et des expressions. L'arabe râpait la langue et enrouait la gorge, mais enchantait les oreilles, et c'était un vrai plaisir d'arriver enfin à faire rouler les « r » entre ses lèvres. Et lorsque le petit chanteur de cythare s'installait au coin de sa rue, Bill était tout fier de reconnaitre ici ou là un mot de la chanson. Elle parlait d'un oiseau et d'une cage… Un jour, il la comprendrait.

Il y avait aussi les odeurs… Odeur de la chaleur, d'abord, bien sûr. Il avait finalement compris que oui, ça sentait tout bonnement le chaud. Odeur du sable et de la poussière. Odeur d'égouts, aussi, de pourritures en tous genres dispersés à travers la ville. Odeur de thé et de menthe, parfois, autour de cinq heures de l'après-midi. Odeur de nourriture, de saleté et d'excréments… Bref, une odeur unique, pas agréable… Mais unique.

Le thé, en Egypte, était une institution. A cinq heures, il était inutile de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre à un Egyptien. Il aurait même pris ça pour une injure, comme Bill s'en était rendu compte à ses dépens. Rien, pas même l'ouverture d'une tombe ou un minuscule renseignement, ne passait avant le sacro-saint thé, reste de la période coloniale.

Mais le thé n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Bill avait bu toute sa vie. En Angleterre, le thé était toujours baigné de lait et de sucre, bouillant, cueilli en Inde de préférence. Ici, c'était du thé à la menthe, âpre si on le buvait sans sucre, mais trop sucré si on en ajoutait… Les Egyptiens le buvaient dans de petits verres transparents, bien loin des tasses décorées, et le servaient dans des théières souvent en terre, qu'ils levaient loin au-dessus du verre tout en y versant le précieux liquide, dans un geste sûr et élégant que Bill n'avait jamais su reproduire sans se brûler sévèrement.

La nourriture, également, n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celle de sa mère. Peu de viandes pour les locaux, même si lui avait les moyens d'en acheter. Pas de porc, bien sûr, et il avait réalisé avec un certain choc la signification de « pays musulman », lui qui ne croyait en rien.

Les rapports humains, également. Pour acheter à manger, travailler, demander un renseignement, rencontrer un spécialiste pour un de ses cas, il ne pouvait agir ou parler comme il l'aurait fait chez lui. En Angleterre, la politesse était de mise, mais des rapports de travail demandaient moins d'investissement que l'amitié. On entrait, on demandait, on avait une réponse ou une promesse de réponse, on repartait. On s'adressait aux femmes comme aux hommes, avec un zeste peut-être de cordialité supplémentaire. Ici, chaque conversation commençait par un « salam'aleikhoum » et enchaînait sur des questions vitales sur la santé, la famille et les affaires. Quant aux femmes, presque toujours voilées, généralement accompagnées, il était mal indiqué de leur adresser la parole hors circonstances très précises.

Bill avait également essayé de sympathiser avec certaines de ses connaissances égyptiennes, mais s'était souvent confronté à un manque total de retour. Le Quidditch, bien sûr, transcendait les foules, les générations et les nationalités – mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas parler que de ça ! Les Egyptiens sortaient peu, visiblement, ou en tout cas, refusaient ses invitations. Ils ne l'invitaient pas et ne venaient pas chez lui.

Quant à parler de politique… Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache que dire.

Alors, Bill s'était rendu compte qu'il était anglais. En rentrant chez lui, il avait souri et levé le visage vers la pluie fine qui tombait du ciel et s'insinuait entre son col et son écharpe. Il avait retrouvé le pudding de sa mère et assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur. Il jurait, régulièrement, en Egypte, qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce pays et à ses habitants. Il était resté abasourdi quand on lui avait servi du poisson en sauce et non frit avec des pommes de terre. Il avait changé « God save the Queen » dans un bar un soir de match de Quidditch, tout seul face à une rangée d'Egyptiens hilares et légèrement menaçants. Il avait eu peur mais s'en était fichu. Il avait défendu la politique de Fudge et le système scolaire de Poudlard malgré toutes les critiques qu'il leur portait. Il avait contredit le fameux flegme britannique.

Il était anglais.

Quand il était rentré… Quand il avait dû rentrer, avec la guerre qui se préparait et le retour de Voldemort… Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus tout à fait anglais. Qu'il préférait son thé sans rien dedans. Qu'il aimait ajouter quelques épices à ses plats. Que ses compatriotes étaient froids et ne s'intéressaient pas aux gens qui les entouraient. Qu'il faisait froid, Merlin, tout le temps froid dans ce satané pays ! Que personne ne savait que la pyramide de Mykhérinos abritait également la plus grande collection d'artefacts de sorcellerie arabe du monde. Qu'il lâchait volontiers « inch'Allah » dans une conversation mais que personne ne comprenait. Qu'il avait retenu quelques paroles de la chanson.

Alors quand cette petite française avait débarqué à Gringotts avec son air hautain et perdu, son accent adorable, sa passion pour les scones et son amour de la viande presque crue, il avait su qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

* * *

><p>Les commentaires sont excellents pour la santé, envoyez sans modération !<p> 


	6. Demi sommeil

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 25° nuit du Fof, le forum francophone dont vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes favoris ! Le thème était « **paradis** ».

* * *

><p><strong>Demi-sommeil<strong>

Dans un demi-sommeil, Bill se rapproche du corps endormi à ses côtés. Il se love contre elle, s'appuyant contre son dos, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il inspire profondément, les yeux toujours fermés, souriant, flottant dans un entre-deux agréable. Il passe son bras autour de sa taille, la glisse entre ses seins pour la rapprocher de lui.

Un son indéfini lui échappe, et il sait qu'elle dort encore. Sans doute plus que lui. A nouveau, il inspire profondément, appréciant l'odeur de sommeil, de sueur, d'un reste de shampoing et d'un parfum oublié qui caractérise sa femme aux petites heures du jour. Il s'approche encore un peu, et son nez frotte contre la base du cou. Il sourit.

Davantage réveillé, il penche sa tête pour poser ses lèvres le long de la nuque de Fleur. Il l'embrasse doucement, répète l'opération plusieurs fois, ne bougeant que de quelques centimètres à chaque fois. Il ne veut pas forcément la réveiller, juste goûter sa peau, son goût unique, son parfum enivrant, si familier et agréable.

Le pouce de sa main droite effleure le sein de Fleur pendant qu'il continue de lui embrasser le cou. Il s'agite un peu, se colle davantage contre elle, gêné par le drap qui s'emmêle dans ses jambes. Il se concentre à nouveau sur son cou, passe au point où il rejoint l'épaule, s'attarde sur un grain de beauté discret, sur le dos, en trace le contour avec sa langue. Les yeux ouverts, il est parfaitement réveillé.

Il prend le sein de Fleur dans sa main, et de son pouce titille le téton. Elle gémit, et il lève les yeux pour la voir, parfaitement éveillée à son tour. Il l'embrasse à plein bouche tandis qu'elle se tourne sur le dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il lui embrasse le torse, passe sa langue sur un téton – et la main de Fleur se crispe dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle étouffe un gémissement. Avec un sourire, il recommence, et l'autre main de Fleur glisse le long de son torse à lui, le griffant légèrement, comme il aime.

- Les enfants ? fait la voix de Molly. Vous êtes réveillés ?

Le bras de Fleur retombe contre ses flancs, et Bill laisse tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de sa femme, avant de s'allonger sur le dos à côté d'elle.

- On arrive, M'an !

Il se tourne vers Fleur, lui sourit. Elle lui tire la langue et se lève, sort du lit. Elle le regarde quelques minutes avec cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il connait bien, avant d'enfiler une petite culotte. Il sourit.

Le paradis a souvent un petit goût d'interdit.

* * *

><p>Mouais... Je sais... Je voulais pas faire de niais... *soupire*<p>

Bon, ils sont un peu mignons, quand même, non ? Rassurez-moi !


End file.
